leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1593.jpg|Festival Queen Anivia Icon --> PVP.net ARURF (All-Random Ultra Rapid Fire) * Coming soon to PBE. Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) ;Champion * Auto-refresh cooldowns, health, mana, energy. * Add . * Level up (max level 18) * Lock XP level. * Teleport to cursor (anywhere on the map). * Instantly revive. ;Map * Toggle turret invicibility, and fire. * Toggle minion spawn. * Fast foward the game for 30 seconds. * Reset the game (keep the current champion). * Spawn enemy/allied dummy. * Clear target dummy. ;Monsters * Spawn jungle camps. * Spawn jungle plants. * Spawn one drake ( , , , ). * Spawn the . Replay Systems ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** If Cho'Gath reached 10 stacks, he will be able to rank Vorpal Spikes up to rank 6 to gain additional range. * ** Loses half stacks on death. ** Champion kill granting 2 stacks. ** Minions and monsters kill refunding 50% cooldown and mana cost. ** Damage scaling with . ** Damage now scales with . ** Can gain up to 5 stacks (from 6) from killing monsters or minions, but stacks beyond 5 require a champion kill and grants 50% reduced health. *** health}} per stack, from health}} *** health}} per stack ** Tooltip now also lists how many minions, pets, monsters, dragons, epic monsters and champions you have eaten. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 45 at all ranks. * ** Dealing magic damage on landing impact. ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to from . ; * ** Range to attack a trap increased to 125 from 50. ; * ** Range to attack a trap increased to 125 from 50. ; * ** Range to attack a box increased to 125 from 50. ** Now triggers when revealed by a ward or trinket. * ** Range to attack a clone increased to 125 from 50. ; * ** Range to attack a trap increased to 125 from 50. ** Faint collision indicator has been added around mushrooms. Enemies can see this if the mushroom is revealed. Items ; * Tooltip now mentions how much health as been drained from enemies. ; * Attack damage increased to 45 from 25. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 40%. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Minimum physical damage on-hit increased to 15 from 10. * Active dealing (min 100) physical damage and heals you for the same amount. Still steals 25% of target's movement speed. ; * Disabling traps. Still reveals them. ; * Attack damage reduced to 10 from 25. * Bonus armor penetration increased to 45% from 30%. * + = ** + = ; * Disabling traps. Still reveals them. ; * Disabling traps. Still reveals them. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed